Plasma Warriors
by Meta Write loves Colress
Summary: We can't remember much.. Just a bright light in the middle of a conference with Lord Ghetsis. Please, heed our words! The world we come from, we can never return to. -Bluefeather
1. Prologue

Hi! So, I had an idea for a crossover in the middle of the night, a crossover of Warriors and Pokemon!  
Please enjoy.

* * *

We don't know how we got here.  
At first, we were slightly scared of being here, away from our own home.  
And on top of that, a group of wildcats who called themselves ThunderClan found us.  
Grand.  
It just so happened that, against our will, a tom called ... Bramblestar...? Yes, Bramblestar, took us to their 'camp'.  
A rock.  
That's about all that it was. They gave us odd names, and we grew accustomed to living there. Soon, Aldith- no- Redfur- had Barret- uh- Blackclaw's kits.  
Darkgaze and Greenpelt said we had to leave. Darkgaze told us we couldn't accept help from wildcats any longer.  
Thus PlasmaClan was born.  
And I, Akuroma, otherwise known as Bluefeather, will tell you of our journey.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the prologue! No, it won't all be in monologue style. I'd die if it was.  
R&R!


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Pokemon or Warriors.**

* * *

I continued to shuffle through my papers on pokemon power, looking with disdain at my notes. Normally I'd say I was proud of my work, but this just wasn't that kind of day.

Earlier, I'd recieved a comment from Ghetsis that Team Plasma was also looking for pokemon power, to take over Unova, and I replied, telling him that I cared not about taking over Unova, but about my research. The man nearly throttled me, I could hardly breathe as he grabbed hold of my neck. He'd told me that I had to pick up the pace with my research or I wouldn't have a place with Team Plasma. I didn't struggle to comprehend, I had to work- _now. _Before I could do that, though, he told me to get all the grunts, N, and the Shadow Triad on the hologram machine in my office at a certain time. I would've nodded, but instead I choked out a 'yes, Ghetsis.' He dropped me, and told me he was looking forwards to our conference.

Sighing, I'd put all the notes into a folder and began to yet again work with the pokemon. I was figuring out how to make the EM waves where it simply ups the power of pokemon, not controlls them. However, I would still give the pokemon control device to Ghetsis. My life depended on it. The Galvantula before me came closer, it knew I was trying not to hurt it. I stroked its head, telling it that it wouldn't be painful. I typed up on the device before firing at Galvantula. It stared at me calmly, its eyes not yet going red.

Oh- wait.. Scratch that.

Bright red eyes stared back at my amber ones, and I quickly shut off the machine with a groan. I fell back in my seat, writing a quick jotnote about my failure today.

I stroked the Galvantula once more, the very Galvantula I had on my first day of testing. I was surprised the EleSpider still trusted me, but that was simply an up for the researching. It walked away from me, and I saw it conversing with my Beheeyem. I sighed for the second time that day.

Oh.. I guess it would be a good time to find the grunts?

* * *

I sighed as the hologram machine flickered. I could hear Aldith's foot tapping impatiently behind my chair, and feel the hot breath of one of the Shadow Triad. I pulled my chair up a little bit, claiming to not be seeing well while actually just trying to get away from Shadow. Finally, the image of Ghetsis appeared on screen.

"I've asked Doctor Colress-" he eyed me "- to bring you all here for a reason. Colress, would you like to tell everyone how your research is going?" In truth I hadn't been listening all too closely, so when Aldith nudged me I nearly jumped.

"Oh, ah, well, Mr. Ghetsis. I've figured out a way to keep the pokemon's stress level up while taking control of them," I said. It wasn't a complete lie.. I _did _have Klinklang getting in my way with playful Magnet Bombing on the test subjects..

"N, how have you been with keeping the grunts in order?"

"Perfect, sir. We've- er- _captured- _many pokemon." _More like released, knowing N._

"Then it seems we're all ready if we send more pokemon on a-" Before Ghetsis could finish speaking, a large crash went through the entire headquarters, and the ground shook. Aldith grabbed the nearest thing -which was my arm- to steady herself. The shadow triad made themselves invisible, and kept good footing. However, there was a flash of white, before it all went black.

* * *

**O_O What happened? **

**R&R for more!**


	3. Chapter 2

**The whole story is in Akuroma's POV. I forgot to say that.**

**I do not own Pokemon or Warriors. I wish, Colress would be sitting here helping me write this!**

* * *

I opened my eyes, and, with a groan, lifted myself up. When I got on two feet, however, I fell flat on my face. More frightened than anything else, I braced my face for the hard shattering of glass, but it never came. Surprised, I lifted myself up -on all fours- and lifted one hand to feel my face. A split second after I did that, I was shocked to find a furry paw. I ran as fast as I could, having turned into a new creature with no idea how to exactly move properly, trying to find a puddle of water- or- _something _that would help me figure out exactly what I I was looking at the trees that surrounded me, I stopped when I came upon a group of cats, with three identical cats in their midst.

"There's another one! ShadowClan was right, they _had _spotted rogues in our territory!" a ginger-furred female one yowled. I was confused, until I saw the cats advancing on me. The three identical ones were shocked as much as I was, but soon one flicked its tail in another direction. I looked at them, and decided to trust what I thought they were telling me. I pelted into the bushes they had pointed at, using them as a way to speed my getaway. I just had to keep running. I don't understand who those cats were, but now I knew that I, too, was a cat. I heard one of them coming after me, but I was running so hard I could barely breathe. I had to decide what to do, and _fast._

I whirled around, yowling out a quick battle cry before unsheathing my claws. I wasn't exactly sure _how _to fight, but this was better that wasting my energy running from cats much faster that me. I jumped at a brown cat, and he quickly sidestepped before sinking his claws into my.. flank? I yowled in pain and bit down hard on his leg, causing blood to flow. He looked at me with pain and fury in his eyes before shaking his leg, hard. I fell to the ground, and he quickly pushed me so that my back was up towards him.

"Look, I'll save you some pain if you come with us. We need to bring you-" he looked at me, and then to the identical cats. "-back where you belong." I nodded slowly, finding it was much easier to agree with these cats than to fight them. He called the ginger cat that had seen me before.

"Squirrelflight, I think you should take them back. Bring Sandstorm and Honeypaw with you." She nodded, padding over to where I had just stood up, followed by two other cats and the three who had tried to help me.

"Come on." She flicked her tail and began to move. "I think Dustpelt gave it his all against you." She nodded towards me. "Either rage, or he thought you were worthy for a real battle. You know, you fight like an overgrown kit."

I moved my lips, and then realized it was just instinct for me to understand, and know how to meow. "Dustpelt?" I asked, ignoring the comment on my battle skills. (Which were probably, as she said, none.)

She looked at me like that was a joke, like I was supposed to know who Dustpelt was. "Dustpelt is the tom you were battling earlier. She flicked her tail at the cats. This is Sandstorm-" she said, pointing at a pale ginger she-cat "- and her apprentice, Honeypaw." A light brown she-cat.

"And you must be Squirrelflight?" She nodded at that.

"Oh, gee, how did you know?" she said with evident sarcasm in her tone. I went quiet at that. What was it about those three toms that that reminded me of someone...? _Shadow?_

"Shadow!" Their eyes widened at that. I looked at them for a while, feeling comfort wash over me for a split second that other Plasmas were here.

"Quit yapping. You're really making me think about what I said, about you being an overgrown kit. Why don't you copy your friends there and be quiet?"

"They don't talk," I stated.

"Of course they do! I have never seen any mute toms in my day, and I doubt there are three of them right behind me." Squirrelflight said.

_ "They do not talk." _I repeated.

She stopped.

"Tell me how you know that." Oh, wonderful. I had run myself into a corner.

"Well, uh, have _you _heard them talk?"

"That's _all _you know?"

"Can we just drop the subject? Ask them yourself." She ended up teling me that she would do just that, and then we were silent for the whole way to where she was taking us. The Shadow Triad looked at me expectantly.

"_Akuroma?"_ one of them rasped. I didn't answer other than a quick nod, and a flick of the tail to signal for faster movement. They agreed and moved quicker. I heard broken sentences in low whispers behind me. I decided to ignore them, for now. My shock was overwhelming when I finally saw where they were bringing us. A huge rock that construction workers had abandoned. At first, I began to struggle again and try to get away, thinking they were going to push us down the hole and break our necks. But Sandstorm blocked my way.

"Just copy Squirrelflight." I saw her carefully leap down, ledge by ledge. Honeypaw followed, and then The Shadow Triad just did what they were asked. My legs locked in place, and Sandstorm quite honestly had to threaten to push me down the steep side of the rocks before I went down. I saw cats of too many diferrent colors to name, grooming each others fur and talking.

Squirrelflight left into a hole in the rocks, under a huge ledge. I heard her speaking to whatever cat was in the hole.

"Bramblestar, ShadowClan was right. We have them here, but they seem more like kittypets rather than rogues." At that, Squirrelflight emerged out of the den. What came after her made me go rigid, I almost fainted. A dark brown tabby with amber eyes. I could honestly see the muscles rippling under his pelt. I could feel the familiar breathing that sent my fur bristling, but this time I was glad enough to at least have that. I could taste the fear, both of my own, and the Shadow Triad's. This all made me wonder the million-dollar question.

What is going to happen to us now?

* * *

**I am so very proud of this chapter. So very proud :3**

**Please, R&R for more!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Pokémon or Warriors. Need I add anything about Colress this time?**

**Let me know if you want allegiances. I will need them later for story purposes, but if you want them now I can do that.**

* * *

My breathing quickened as I watched the tabby approach. _This is it, _I thought. _The end of Team Plasma. We'll all get killed by cats and nobody will know what happened to us. _Not that anyone would care.

The tabby seemed to read my mind, as he said this.

"Calm down. We aren't going to harm you. It's against our code."

"Code?" I was very confused at these cat's terms.

"You don't know? Even rogues and kittypets know about our code." The tom looked at me. "How do you not?"

"We- we are not rogues or.. 'kittypets,'" I meowed. His eyes widened.

"But we have not seen you with the other Clans. What _are _you?" I tried to think of what I _could _be, if I was not a Clan cat, a rogue, or a kittypet. I decided to pull one of my smart-aleck lines.

"We are cats," I stated. He shook his head.

"You don't even know _what _you are. Squirrelflight, explain our terms." She groaned as she stepped forward.

"Yes, Bramblestar."

* * *

After perhaps, an hour? After an hour, we had finally gotten the basic details of how Clan life works.

"Then, I guess we're... loners?" I said finally. Squirrelflight nodded. We had all just finished some voles from their 'fresh-kill' pile, and I could tell that the Shadow Triad were delighting in the taste.

"Alright." She looked at me. "You 4 can stay near the warriors den while I speak to Bramblestar and figure out what to do with you." I gave her my thanks, saying that we were grateful for her generosity.

"Just- don't go in the den. The warriors will kill you." I decided to take her advice as I felt the stinging pain reappear on my side. I sat down and began to groom myself (on instinct, of course), trying not to wince when my tongue touched the wound. I laid down, but as soon as I did so I heard shouts echo through the camp.

"Get your filthy paws off of me!" A black and white cat screeched, as he was shoved through the camp entrance. I licked my paw as I watched, not bothering to get up yet. I saw two, small, lithe cats, and a cat with a pure white, flattened, pelt. It could almost be described as a reflective pelt, as I could see the green of the trees plastered onto his pelt.

"I said, _let me go!" _The cat unsheathed his claws, and scored a direct hit on Dustpelt's face. I could see evident shock, just barely, as I could almost see no face through the layer of blood. I ran forwards, deciding to help Dustpelt. I knew who this cat that he had was, if I had seen the Shadow Triad here, then the identity of this cat with a life-taking temper was clear. I pinned him to the ground.

"How many of these cats _are there?!" _I dug my claws into his shoulder-like area, just enough to draw a bit of blood.

"I need you to stop. These cats are good." I stared at him for a second, before realising the mistake I made.

"If you're who I think you are, and these cats are _good, _then why are you fighting _me _instead of _them?!" _

"I don't know who you are speaking of," I lied. "I just need you to calm down, and let these cats treat your wounds." The red-furred cat stepped up.

"Please, I would much rather get these wounds treated, rather than fight them. Let's just let them help us. We're lost, and we don't know who or what is around us. They could let us know of the dangers," she reasoned dangerously. The cat I had pinned seemed to be thinking for a moment.

"Fine." The other cats let out a sigh of relief. "But, we are leaving after. I don't need us sticking around any longer." I let the cat go, looking at Dustpelt.

"I'll bring them to Squirrelflight. I don't care if you trust me or not, but you need to go to the Medicine cat. Now." He nodded, not questioning how I was sounding superior to him, and left. I guess the pain was too much for him to be telling me off right now. I flicked my tail, and brought them to Bramblestar's den.

"Squirrelflight? Bramblestar? Dustpelt brought in more like me and the other three. One of them looks like they picked a fight with Dustpelt on the way here, and he needs medical treatment." I decided to leave out the part about Dustpelt's face. The Medicine Cat could deal with that later.

"Alright. Bring the seriosly wounded one to Jayfeather, and get the others to the warrior den." It sounded like Bramblestar. "After, coy mind me back here. I need to speak with you."

"Very well. I will be here in a bit." I nodded to the cats, turning and bringing them to the medicine den. I didn't exactly feel nervous, after all, the leader of the Clan had told me to come here.

"Jayfeather? Dustpelt found some more loners, and Bramblestar told me to bring them to you." The blind cat padded out of the den, and I sent the black and white cat after him. I brought the other 3 to the warrior den, muttering the very warning that Squirrelflight had given me. Once they had settled in, I decided to leave and go to Bramblestar's den. On the way, my mind filled with wonder at what Bramblestar could be telling me.

"Bramblestar? I'm here." I waited untill I heard him call out 'Come in,' and then I did what he said.

"Squirrelflight and I have been talking," he meowed. "And we've decided on this." I waited with anicipation for what he said next.

"How would you and the others like to join ThunderClan?"


End file.
